The present invention was first disclosed in the Disclosure Document filed on May 24, 1999. There have been no previously filed, nor any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to yard cleaning equipment, and, more particularly, to a collapsible, yard bag insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yard work can be a laborious and tiresome process. Filling yard bags can be especially difficult because they do not stay open. Thus, the user must use one hand to keep the yard bag open, and use the other hand to fill the yard bag. What is needed is a device that keeps the yard bag open and in the upright position while the user is filling it.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that disclose a lawn refuse bag supporting device. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,419, issued in the name of Ross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,535, issued in the name of Thomson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,988, issued in the name of Bogren, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,099, issued in the name of Barton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,521, issued in the name of Martin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803, issued in the name of Paulus, Jr.
Several patents describe a device for holding a refuse bag in an open position to receive refuse. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,858, issued in the name of Taylor and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,649, issued in the name of Cornell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,928, issued in the name of Beugin, discloses an adjustable lawn caddy.
A problem with many devices in the prior art is that they are clumsy and difficult to insert into and remove from the yard bag.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, collapsible, yard bag insert.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible, yard bag insert is disclosed, designed to allow a user to easily empty lawn mower bag clippings into traditional paper yard refuse bags. It prevents the yard refuse bag from collapsing when emptying clippings into it, keeping the yard bag straight and sturdy. The present invention comprises a sturdy open-top, open-bottom plastic insert, designed to be placed inside of the yard refuse bag. This keeps the mouth of the bag open to accept the yard clippings. The present invention can be rinsed off when finished using. Hand holds are molded into it to allow one to carry it. The present invention is collapsible in design, so as to facilitate ease of insertion and removal form the refuse bag.
It is envisioned that the present invention is comprised of material selected from the group comprising metal, rubber and plastic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that enables one to dump yard clippings or leaves into a yard refuse bag using both hands. Keeping one of these bags open is a chore, and it is very difficult when it is windy. This present invention keeps the bag open, leaving one""s hands free to dump the clippings in the bag.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is lightweight, portable and sturdy.